


Pastel over Black

by lefantasy



Series: Excuses to write PWP for SEVENTEEN [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College!AU, M/M, Smut, another excuse for pwp, drummer!wonwoo, exchange student!jun, i got carried away, i need jesus help after this, i sinned, it's not my fault a song inspired me to write this, there is a plot twist, they are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefantasy/pseuds/lefantasy
Summary: Chan looked at Wonwoo then at Soonyoung again “Please you can’t compare that, look at Wonwoo, he is not the type to be cute in bed”Wonwoo could feel everyone staring at him after the comment, he tried to dismiss the situation but apparently that subject got everyone curious.“Am I right, Wonwoo? You seem like a rough guy in bed”Wonwoo was clearly internally dying, he promised he would never give Chan alcohol ever again, why they insisted on that. “I’ll let Soonyoung get the first place for being cute in bed”





	Pastel over Black

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo it's your sinner carat that spend more time on PWPs than a chaptered fic again.  
> Listen I love Wonhui with all my heart so I had to write. I probably went overboard with the smut but what can I do. 
> 
> English is not my first language so a heads up if you guys find any mistake or wrong grammar. I am trying my best push myself to post without going through a Beta first.
> 
> The song is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7ozPbEboGg) if you all sinners want

* * *

 They were the opposite of each other.

Wonwoo was the popular guy at the college, always wearing leather jackets and black jeans to match his look. Even though he had this intimidating look, his smile was sweet and he was always surrounded by his friends. His fame appeared after his drum covers became famous on the internet and among his colleagues. He was very talented and made everyone drool with his great look and skills.

His boyfriend was none other than Wen Junhui, an exchange student who was rather quiet compared to Wonwoo. His korean wasn’t the best but he could easily communicate when needed. His boyfriend managed to help him with the language barrier when they met. After two years together Junhui was more fluent when talking to people and he couldn’t thank Wonwoo enough for being patient with him.

Junhui had other two friends from his class but most of the time he spent with Wonwoo’s social circle. His friends were nice besides the fuckboys kinda comment they usually did. Being boyfriend of one of the popular guys had its advantages, like going to parties as his plus one (parties he never thought he would attend if he wasn’t dating). Although Jun was a quiet person, he liked those parties to dance with his boyfriend, Wonwoo, on the other hand, had his mind on the drinks, he never passed out but he would easy get really wasted when partying, especially if Junhui was there. Differently from his boyfriend, Jun wasn’t into alcohol at all so by the end of the party he would have to drag Wonwoo with him out of the place.

They were both clingy when alone so after parties or lazy days they would usually spend time together cuddling. Wonwoo always on his phone while Junhui would be reading or practicing his korean even more. They didn’t need too many words to express how much they loved each other, small gestures like pecks and hugs were enough for the two. They would usually cuddle on Wonwoo’s couch at his place, more like an excuse to Wonwoo use Jun’s lap as pillow while the older was rambling a few words in korean asking for his boyfriend help to understand them. Wonwoo would look up and patiently explain each word while Jun was taking notes on his small notebook.

There were times Junhui would get frustrated with himself for forgetting words or not really understanding them in a certain context and Wonwoo knew his boyfriend was trying his best when learning a new language. Wonwoo would sit beside him, peppering his face with kisses telling he was doing amazing, and if Junhui still denied and continued being harsh with himself, Wonwoo would cup his cheeks to kiss him on the lips, making the older forget for a moment why he was frustrated. Junhui’s lips were so soft and they were always demanding more from Wonwoo. The latter couldn’t even dominate the kiss when Junhui was in the mood, letting Jun explore his mouth as much as he wanted, teasing hands travelling where they shouldn’t be at that moment.

* * *

 As previously mentioned they both lived their college life at parties, but none of them were at their places. Until now. Wonwoo always wanted to make a gathering himself so suggested that this time it would be at his house,  his friends wasted no time and quickly accepted the invitation. Junhui didn’t see any problem, especially after Wonwoo mentioned he could spend the night with him after the party was over (and hopefully everyone went home).  His boyfriend arrived a few hours before his friends, after all he promised he would help clean the place with Wonwoo. Junhui arrived at the time he was asked him to and for his boyfriend shock Jun was wearing a different type of clothing. He was used to wear pastel sweaters and light colour clothes for college yet he was here standing by Wonwoo’s door wearing ripped black jeans, a black shirt under a red short sleeve flannel on top.

“Excuse me” Wonwoo blinked “since when you own those type of clothes”

“Wonu you were there” he chuckled “But no worries, I am planning to change into something more comfortable at night”

“I mean you can stay with that clothes if you want”

“Awn did my babe like them?”

 _Hell yeah._ It’s not everyday Wonwoo got to see this dark side of Junhui. He nodded pulling Junhui closer by the belt loops of his pants so he could kiss the other. They only broke apart because they needed air. Junhui wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s neck and before he could kiss him again, his attention landed on the living room.

“Wonu, did you already tidy the living room?”

“Well yeah… It wasn’t much” Of course Wonwoo managed to get everything ready(that including not only the living room, but the kitchen, bedroom and bathroom) before he got there so they could spend a time alone there. Mostly for cuddles and talk to each other since they both knew they wouldn’t have a moment together until the gathering was over.

They were on the couch but this time, both sitting down while Junhui kept talking about his day to Wonwoo, he just stopped talking when Wonwoo began tickling Jun, making him lie on the cushions. He was hovering Junhui, a playful smirk on the latters lips as Wonwoo’s eyes were glued on him.

“We could have a quickie” Junhui’s hands were already on Wonwoo’s shirt, opening the first buttons.

“Jun, I need to look presentable at least at the beginning of the party”

“Why? Isn’t your boyfriend already here?” the teasing hands kept opening Wonwoo’s shirt, running his fingers on the already hard nipples of his boyfriend. Wonwoo shuddered, holding Junhui’s wrist to stop him even though he wanted to him continue. Junhui was really close to pout after his boyfriend held his wrist and before he could protest, Wonwoo leaned to his neck, biting one specific spot on the skin making Junhui mewl. He traced kisses up to his ear, lowly whispering.

“Later we continue” Junhui shuddered, lips looking for Wonwoo’s. He couldn’t even protest because Wonwoo was already gone from the living room.

Although Wonwoo wasn’t used to host parties, he managed to make everyone comfortable on the place. He might be a popular guy but he just invited close friends and their partners, after all he didn’t need people who he barely knew inside his own house. His boyfriend decided on the last second change into his normal clothes, telling him pastel was way better than dark colours.

Everything was going fine, there was a song playing on the background as the group of friends decided to gather on the living room to talk. For Wonwoo it was the best thing that happened at night, he missed times like this since college was being harsh enough on them lately. It was all about studying and just meeting for academic purposes. Not to mention his whole group was there, something that didn’t happen for a whole year. Wonwoo was sitting down on his couch, Junhui beside him sipping his own drink as his friend was telling them a bad joke.

It was a calm atmosphere while they laughed together at his friend who had no sense of humour (blame the alcohol). Being the most quiet from the place, Junhui ended up leaning his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder, sipping his drink while listening to the conversation. Of course that gesture didn’t go unnoticed. While a few friends were making out, the others suddenly had their eyes glued on the hosts of the house.

“You two are the cutest couple here” Wonwoo turned his attention Chan who just spoke. He smiled at him before looking down at Junhui, he ran his fingers on Jun’s hair while his boyfriend smiled in return. It was a cute sight indeed. “You two are even more cute than Mingyu and Soonyoung”

The duo who was getting lost in each other tongues quickly broke the kiss because Soonyoung couldn’t accept losing his spot for cute couple for Wonwoo and Junhui. Wonwoo laughed loud telling he didn’t mind being the second place for that.

“Soonyoung just accept, they can easily beat you two” Chan said  Soonyoung was close to slap him. “What? I am telling the truth!”

“I can’t accept such lie”

“Seriously look at them” Wonwoo and Junhui were both dying from embarrassment at the comments, they just kept hearing Chan and Soonyoung bicker each other about the statement being true or not. Soonyoung sighed before speaking again “I bet they don’t look cute in bed like me and Mingyu”

Wonwoo choked on his drink. That conversation took and unexpected turn in seconds.

Chan looked at Wonwoo then at Soonyoung again “Please you can’t compare that, look at Wonwoo, he is not the type to be cute in bed”

Wonwoo could feel everyone staring at him after the comment, he tried to dismiss the situation but apparently that subject got everyone curious.

“Am I right, Wonwoo? You seem like a rough guy in bed”

Wonwoo was clearly internally dying, he promised he would never give Chan alcohol ever again, why they insisted on that. “I’ll let Soonyoung get the first place for being cute in bed”

Chan raised his brows, as if the comment sparked his interest even more “So you agree you are rough in bed”

He knew damn well Chan wouldn’t let that go away easily, so he just played along “Yeah, what else you expected?”

“Nothing vanilla coming from you” he paused to look at Jun “I really feel sorry for you though”

“He doesn’t complain” Wonwoo said holding Junhui’s cheeks with one hand making him turn his face to him “Right, Junnie?” Junhui just nodded his head, eyes glued on Wonwoo’s lips. Jun leaned to steal a kiss from his boyfriend. Wonwoo had to lean back to break the kiss, calling Junhui impatient.

“I bet you really go for two more rounds after the first fuck” Chan finishes his drink in one gulp, fishing his phone from his pocket after hearing a beeping. Wonwoo didn’t even had to look at Chan, just agreeing with his comment. He was lost on Junhui’s gaze on him he barely heard what was said.

For Wonwoo’s luck, Soonyoung finally changed the subjects seeing Wonwoo and Junhui were too distracted kissing each other after that long stare competition they had minutes ago.

Wonwoo’s friends stayed for a few more hours until they finally decided to go home. Wonwoo said goodbye to the last two that were waiting for their lift, hearing Junhui by the kitchen, washing a few of the used glasses. Wonwoo leaned on the door frame crossing his arms in front of him.

“Didn’t I tell you to not worry about the dishes? I can wash them tomorrow”

“I’ll stay here for the night so I thought it would be nice to help you after the party as well” Junhui looked at Wonwoo over his shoulder, smiling.

Wonwoo wouldn’t argue with his boyfriend since he looked like he wouldn’t leave the sink until he was finished. The older shrugged, taking the now clean glasses from the countertop to dry them and place them back in the bottom cupboard on the kitchen island. Differently from Wonwoo, Junhui kept stealing glances at Wonwoo while the other was distracted with his small task.

Without even noticing Junhui moved from his place, Wonwoo felt a pair of hands on his sides, making him jump a bit.  Wonwoo had to laugh at himself, asking jokingly what Jun was planning since he was sneaky to get there. The hands went from his waist to each side of him on the counter, pinning him there. When his boyfriend opened his mouth to protest, Jun began peppering kisses on his nape, pressing Wonwoo lower body against the island he leaned his body closer. Jun made sure to kiss one specific spot under Wonwoo’s ear, the one that make him all weak.

“ _Jun_ ” he felt the lips that were on his neck curve into a smirk

“Yes, babe?”

“What you planning” Wonwoo asked again but time time feeling a shiver run on his spine as the kiss became nibbles on the skin. It was no secret Wonwoo was ticklish and sensitive when it came to his body.

“Finish what we started? After all, I am _impatient_ right?” Jun whispered lowly, biting the earlobe. Wonwoo felt his knees giving up at that point.

“You know I was joking, right?” the older recalled his words, feeling his cheeks burning from embarrassment. Everything he said at the gathering didn’t exactly refer to himself but to Junhui.

“You know what’s funny, babe?” Jun slid one of his hands to Wonwoo’s hair, tugging it rather harshly, making Wonwoo’s head be pulled back. He let out a whimper, hands trying to grip at the island’s edge. “How your friends think you are the harsh one in this relationship” he tugged Wonwoo’s hair again, this time making him lowly moan.

“I think they would be shocked to know how your soft lovely boyfriend actually fucks you into the mattress while you beg for more” Wonwoo had to close his eyes at the words, feeling how hard Jun was already. Jun saw how Wonwoo was rolling his hip back at him already. Junhui knew how his boyfriend was weak for his dominant side just like he had a thing when his Wonwoo was willing to be so submissive to him as well.

“I could just bend you over here and go all the way, Wonu”

“ _Please_ ”

“Someone is horny, huh” Junhui slid both hands to Wonwoo’s chest, unbuttoning his shirt, hands teasingly pressing on the nipples once his chest was bare. The older pushed his ass more against Jun’s bulge.

“What about we go to the bedroom and solve this?”

Wonwoo quickly nodded, hands closing into fists as Junhui kept rolling his hips just to make him even more desperate. Jun grabbed Wonwoo sides, turning him to face him, guiding his boyfriend to the bedroom. The older was already sweating from being needy, the kisses and the hand gropping his ass weren’t helping him think straight.

Once in the room, Jun let go of Wonwoo, pushing him to lie on the bed rather harshly. Wonwoo was whining at the loss of contact. “ _Junnie…_ ” he mewled seeing how Jun kept looking him from head to toes. “Please touch me”.

Wonwoo was sprawled out on the bed, hands clumsly trying to open his own pants as his fingers failed to work properly. Junhui kept his smirk on his lips, crawling on the bed to stay in between Wonwoo legs. Jun helped Wonwoo, throwing the pants somewhere on the ground. His boyfriend was hard and all he wanted now was release.

Junhui cupped Wonwoo through the boxers, rubbing him in a slow pace, watching how Wonwoo was moaning loud from that small touch.

“Sometimes I feel like telling your friends how much of a cock slut you are. Imagine how they would react knowing you take me so well or how you love playing with your toys” Wonwoo bucked his hips up to get more friction, feeling too overwhelmed with the dirty talking Junhui was pulling on him.

“ _Jun...”_ Junhui stopped rubbing Wonwoo so he could take the boxer off. The older was close to cum at this point, after all Jun was abusing all his weaknesses at once and he couldn’t handle it anymore. “Please Jun, t-touch me more, I wanna come!”

“Look at you, already begging” Jun kept the slow pace around Wonwoo not planning to speed up his movements “You come when I say so”

“ _Please_ ”

 Wonwoo gasped when a hand landed on his thigh, a loud slap sound echoing on the room. “I said you will come _when I say so_ , _Wonwoo_ ”

That was enough to make the older quiet.

“Turn around” Wonwoo blinked at Jun after hearing the low tone, taking a few seconds to process the request. He had a bit of difficulty when moving, finally getting on fours in front of Junhui. At that moment he realised he was naked and Jun was still clothed, which made him feel way too vulnerable and embarrassed. He buried his head on the mattress, he couldn’t stop blushing. Jun ran his hands on his back, leaning to trace kisses on his skin, before snaking one of his arms around Wonwoo’s waist, fingers wrapping around Wonwoo again.

“You wanna come?” he saw his boyfriend nod his head eagerly at the question. “So work for it” he didn’t understand what Junhui meant by that until he moved his hips and Junhui didn’t stop them. He finally felt free enough to get the friction he wanted. Wasn’t as good as a blowjob but it was enough. He rocked his hips back and forth, fucking Junhui’s fingers at a steady pace and at the same time rolling his hips back on Jun’s bulge, feeling the thick jeans brush on his skin. He wasn’t proud of being so submissive but his body was betraying him by getting more and more excited as Jun was treating him like that.

His breath hitched feeling the orgasm building up, he picked up the pace, gripping the bedsheet tightly while moaning loud. He was so close, his voice was cracking while his breath became uneven.

What he didn’t expect was those fingers holding his base tightly again, he rested his head on one of his arms while his other hand was desperately trying to make Jun let go. He was feeling tired already and he couldn’t focus.

“Didn’t I say you would come when I let you?”

“ _Fuck Jun_ , just… stop teasing” he tried once again to move his hips but Junhui was fast enough to stop him. He was on the brink of crying from frustration. “Let me come…I promise I’ll do anything you ask”

“Be careful with those words, Wonwoo, Otherw-“

“I d-don’t care Junnie” Junhui leaned to kiss his back, loosening the grip around Wonwoo so he could move again. For the first time his begging worked so easily on Jun like this. Wonwoo wasted no time when moving his hips again, shuddering as he felt the build up again, he threw his head back as he finally reached his climax as he wanted. He rode his high in a sloppy way, eyes shut as he was whimpering. Junhui pulled his hand, feeling the sticky feeling on his fingers.

“What a mess did my babe make, huh?” Wonwoo struggled, slowly turning around to find Jun looking at his own hand, rubbing the thumb and the index finger together. “Sit down”

Wonwoo did just as asked, eyes glued on his boyfriend. Jun held his hand in front of the older, he didn’t even have to ask Wonwoo to do suck his fingers clean because the was already with his lips around them. He kept praising his boyfriend, his other hand running on Wonwoo’s hair while smiling.

Although he was focused on Junhui’s fingers, his hands went to Jun’s trousers, pressing his hand on the bulge before unzipping the pants. Junhui looked down at the hands, pulling the fingers out of Wonwoo’s lips while pushing his boyfriend to lie down again.

“Still a cock slut huh?”

“I wanna feel you…” Wonwoo bit his lower lips, chest getting red from the blush after hearing those words, watching how Junhui was taking his sweater off, revealing his chest.

“Oh do you? Didn’t you get enough of fun for today?”

“Yeah but…” he paused for a second “I feel empty”

“Then tell me Wonu. Tell me how much you want it”

“I really want you, Junhui…”

“That’s not enough, sweetheart”

It took a few seconds to gather his strength and think on something to tell Junhui “I’ve been thinking the whole day about you fucking me, please” Jun was caught off guard with the comment.

“The whole day?”

“Y-yeah, and it got worse when we kept talking about being rough, and going for other rounds” he pause again, he was definitely getting hard just imagining all that, in the end Wonwoo clearly heard the words from his friend. “I want your cock, I really want you to fuck me and make me remember only your name. _Please Junhui_ ”

That last _please_ was the trigger for Jun get rid of his remaining clothes and lube his fingers to prep Wonwoo. Even if both were needy and horny, Junhui was careful enough finger his boyfriend, trying to ease the pain. Wonwoo was whining and whimpering telling Jun that was enough and he only believed the older when he was moaning loudly as the younger kept hitting his spot non stop with his finger pad.

Junhui pumped himself with lube, positioning to enter Wonwoo. His boyfriend was so needy he didn’t have to wait too much to move. He began with a slow pace first, loving the tight feeling around him. Wonwoo looked up at Jun, pulling him down to kiss him. Wonwoo opened his mouth, letting Junhui explore his mouth as much as he wanted. His fingers dug on his back, clawing Jun’s back, leaving red marks on the soft skin as he picked up the pace. That spur Junhui be more rough on Wonwoo. Lips looking for his boyfriend’s neck, biting the skin harshly while his thrusts were going fast and shallow.

Wonwoo gripped Jun’s hair, legs wrapping tightly Junhui’s waist, trying to keep him in place while he was abusing his spot nonstop. He was screaming already, with his eyes shut tightly, trying to tell his boyfriend how close he was already. It didn’t really work since his brain was only able to process moans and screams.

Junhui was close as well, he ended up reaching his climax before Wonwoo since he been affected by his teasing from before. His hips stuttered as he moaned while kissing Wonwoo in a messy way. His boyfriend shuddered at being filled. While Jun was riding his high, Wonwoo couldn’t even warn him about coming between thrusts. This time his climax hit harder than before, making him grip Junhui’s shoulders, nails digging on the skin.

They stopped moving for a moment, both having their bangs sticking on their foreheads because of the sweat. Wonwoo’s fingers slowly relaxed on Junhui’s shoulders, his hands slid to Jun’s cheeks, pulling him to another kiss. Differently from before, the kiss was sweet and slow. Jun only broke the kiss to pull out of Wonwoo, but soon returned to kiss his boyfriend sweetly.

“Was it too much?” Wonwoo smiled at him while shaking his head, stealing another peck from him.

“But I am sure the neighbours will complain”

“We deal with them tomorrow” Jun was peppering Wonwoo’s face with kisses. He lied beside his boyfriend, asking him at least more ten times if he was really okay. Sure Wonwoo felt a bit sore but he assured Jun that everything was okay.

Wonwoo broke the silence, turning his head to look at Jun “…you ended up not requesting anything especial when I said I would do anything”

“I’ll keep that in mind next time” Junhui winked, they stayed a few minutes lying down on the bed, Wonwoo lying his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder until he finally gathered his strength to get up from the bed to take a shower. Junhui followed him, using the excuse of “saving water” so they could take a shower together.

When finished they changed the bed sheet and gathered the discarded clothing from the ground to place on the chair. Wonwoo lied down on the clean bed again, waiting his boyfriend to join him so they could cuddle.

“Guess Monday they will see cute me again” Junhui watched how Wonwoo curled beside him, drawing random patterns on his chest.

“I wouldn’t really mind have a badboy as boyfriend if you ask me” Wonwoo kissed his neck smiling at him. “I kinda liked you in those clothings”

“We can have a deal. Change clothes for a week, what you say?”

“Are you asking me to wear pastel?”

“Yes. You said you would do  _anything_ …” Junhui smirked down at Wonwoo and even though he didn’t want that he had to admit he should be more careful with his words next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all need holy water, I know I am sorry.
> 
> | [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/kingsta_x) in case you wanna hear me screaming there about fanfics |


End file.
